


Black Snow

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: I Walk Alone, 天涯独行
Genre: Burt Lancaster, Gen, Kirk Douglas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 时隔多年，流浪的伴侣回到了纽约，两人开始被相似的噩梦困扰。
Relationships: Frankie Madison & Kay Lawrence, Frankie Madison & Noll Turner





	Black Snow

在黑羽卷袭的狂风中，纽约正下雪。雪化为水，给弗兰克送来一个趔趄。他高大的身影裹在单薄的风衣中，前后摇摆了一阵，手无意间撑开，然后被另一只手扣住。

弗兰克和凯相视一笑。透过雪花他们看见彼此轻盈的睫毛，就像情侣们对酌时看见炉中的火焰。

突然有人扑灭了火苗，失明一般的寂寥冒上心头。弗兰克感觉到了，于是抬起帽檐四顾。也许，是一只看不见的手。

“你在找什么？”

“没什么，凯。”

“现在我们已经走完了整条街。”凯微笑，“我想回旅馆喝点东西了，越晚，风越冷。”

“行。”

“看，那边的酒馆在招聘歌手……”凯愉快地指向对街的方向，将弗兰克的手臂扯直了，“我可以搞定这个。”

弗兰克皱了皱眉头，不过他觉得现在不是出言阻止的时候。

“这也离我们新租的房子很近。”凯转向他，认真地说。

“凯。”

弗兰克定定地看着他，粗糙脸庞上的温柔神情让人很受打动。这么多年，凯为自己驯服了这莽撞的灵魂而自豪。

也许是出门前贪多了一杯，也许是阳光太好了，凯也停下来看他，毛衣袖口下雪白的双手攀上男人的肩膀，轻轻地抚摸。

“怎么了，你好像在想什么，嗯？”

她看着弗兰克，继续道：“我把我的想法告诉你，希望你能感觉好一些。

“十四年了，我还是回到了这个地方，我本来以为自己不会回来了。”

“是啊。”弗兰克只是那么回答。

“我希望回到这里是一个新的开始。”她低声道。

“你回来时，我会去接你。”弗兰克说。

凯正围上披巾，她转过身来一笑，然后绕过沙发，俯身给他一吻。

“你的脚没完全好，少走动。等到这礼拜六，我们一起去广场上看一看。”

她感觉到男人干裂的微凉的嘴唇，心里突然像打开了一个洞。直到她将身后的门关上，它依然发出空洞的沙沙的响声。

她踏雪走向街头，霓虹灯在舞动，发梢轻轻挠着她不再涂红的双唇。十几年，是很长的时间了，带走了什么，又把她安排在了什么位置，她不清楚。

走出黑暗的“摄政俱乐部”的那个夜晚，弗兰克紧紧地揽住她，她抓着他的手，他们就像荧幕上穷且热恋的情侣。当她倾听到弗兰克的过往时，她就被绑在了这个男人的记忆里。当她追随着他以肉身穿过钢筋和防卫铸就的繁华之都时，她又进而把他认作自己的家。

他的骨架是粗糙高大的，能让她把瘦小的身子藏在下面。她不怕让听众们都围着她看，只要他在她身后，在某个地方守卫着她。

她让杯子留在台面上，向酒保道谢，然后走向她男人的身影。在玻璃门外，很近了，她看得见他脸上浮现的笑意。

多少晚都是如此。她远离人群和意犹未尽的乐声，远离她的回忆，向她的荫庇之所急急走去。就算在推开门以前还得经历玻璃墙上琳琅的酒瓶和鲜花的入目，仿佛掰不开的回忆之手。

她和弗兰克结识的契机，也许是宿命。

“你在发抖。”弗兰克攥起她的手。她突然感到不舒服，但只是仰起头，将一吻压在弗兰克脸上。

他们慢慢地顺着街往下走。

雪依然款款地下来，在街灯下旋出光怪陆离的轨迹，甚至模糊了弗兰克的侧脸，使得男人微重的喘息声那么遥远。

吱吱的声音一下下刺探着凯亦麻木亦亢奋的神经，她刚刚唱了一首旋律舒缓的歌曲，此刻又微微流泄出她的唇角。

歌声中，买醉的女人就那样直直地看着她，目光中仿佛初恋一般的纯情，突然敲响她心中某一口已然沉底的钟。

钟声此刻还在回响，幻音袅袅，仔细一听却只有雪声。

弗兰克突然停了下来。这一下，凯的耳边安静了。她不解地看他，但不知道他在看哪里。

“凯，如果我跟你说，我好像看到了幻觉——”

弗兰克发觉她在看他，便低头回视。

“这里什么也没有。”凯的声音中藏着不安。

“不，’什么’就站在那边。”

弗兰克并不打算移动。他直直地站立着，依然攥着凯的手。

“你看见了什么？”凯回握着他的手，努力平静下来。

“一只狗。”

弗兰克停顿了一下，然后转头对她露齿一笑。

凯忍住挥拳的冲动，也笑了。

她知道弗兰克把真相留在了心里，不过回家再问为妙。

喝了酒，弗兰克沉沉地睡着了，凯只是倚着窗，整理着她带锁的小皮箱。她看见雪越来越大，大有把这地方埋了的趋势。

下快点吧，也许睡醒之后，就什么都盖住了……她这么想。

然而，雪花真的落得很慢，慢得像在跳舞。他们雍容飞散着，孤独地来到石板地面上，和那些已经被半掩的肮脏和异臭融得如胶似漆。

夜幕被染上了一种哑红色，像是酒，像是余烬，或是能想象到的地狱的布景。这么想着，凯反而轻松了一些，她折好一条丝巾，铺在顶部，打算就此盖上箱子，结束她的整理。

弗兰克突然很响地翻了一个身。这触动了凯的神经，她立即走了过去，想知道他是不是脚痛了。没有，男人睡得不错。于是她收拾了一下，就躺下在他身边。

黑色的雪慢慢飘下来，在窗格投下的光暗之间穿梭，落到一具僵直的身体上。

凯睁开了眼睛。她知道那是谁，每当她在梦里看见这一幕，她就会马上醒来，听见血液冲刷着耳膜。可这一次，她无法恢复平静——等双眼适应了黑暗，她发现在右边，弗兰克微微撑起身子，凝视着她。

“你做梦了。”

她感觉到弗兰克抚摸着她的鬓角。

“你睡得不好。”

凯扯了扯她的手套，踱到了吧台另一侧。她正考虑着曲目，弗兰克突然出现在他面前。

“我的守卫工作今晚开始。”他微笑着说，“午夜换一班，我差不多可以赶来接上你。”

“我认为你应当再缓缓。”凯责备地说。

弗兰克像个少年一样，盯着桌面，抿紧了笑意的嘴角。

“你的。”他突然把一只盒子放到凯面前。

凯打开它，拿出一枚胸针。是一朵黑色的雪花。在中心，无数个切面粼粼地闪烁着，像是数不清的梦境。她把它配在自己胸口。

“我喜欢。”凯甜蜜地咧开嘴。

“我知道你喜欢。”弗兰克捏着她的肩膀，打量着雪白衬裙底子上的黑色冰花，看上去很满足。

两人在街上说着话，还有一个转角即将进入小巷。女歌手在途经的店里唱着情曲。

然后，弗兰克突然朝着一个莫名其妙的方向，在夜幕的街道上小跑起来，凯没能拉住他，只好快步跟上去。弗兰克胶鞋底在雪地里挣扎的响声被旁边店家中汩汩的歌声淹没，令凯感到说不出的异样。

“你去哪？”

弗兰克又跑了几步，这才慢慢住脚，回转身来。

“我要看看是谁在鬼鬼祟祟的。”弗兰克在几步远的地方站着等她跟上，一面解释道，“来的路上，我就看见了。”

“不要惹祸，弗兰克。”凯说，“我在等你的时候，还以为你出事了。别待太久，我们走吧。”

弗兰克突然重重放下配枪。还在取耳环的凯一下子转过头来。弗兰克没有看她。

“每到了后半夜，有些人会穿过巷子。”弗兰克带着恼恨说道，“有笑声，有吵架声，有议论他们赚了多少的……都那么大声。”

凯便转回去。也许弗兰克只是又累又饿罢了，她打算做些牛奶麦片。

“每一个角落，他们都会出现，一下子又溜掉了。就算是不相干的守卫，也没法不去注意。这座城市腐坏到了骨头里，新的东西像蘑菇一样地长……长在旧的上面。”

弗兰克陈述着，语气似乎有点伤感，而她也不再打算接话。

“为什么？”她拦着弗兰克，后者正抓起皮带，似乎想要冲出门去。时候尚早，凯感到眼皮还沉重地压着她的眼眶，但酒困倒是被弗兰克驱散得干干净净。

她看着弗兰克，他没睡好，脸色发灰，但双眼炯炯。

“我必须要把那些整夜闹着我的声音找到。”弗兰克说，“刚才他们经过了楼底，把水管敲得当当响。”

“不会是同一个的。”凯感到一丝危险，不顾一切地张开手，“那不过是一些小青年。昨晚我没有听到任何声音。就算有，也不会是下面这些人弄出来的。也许它们只是在你脑袋里。”

“只是在脑袋里。”弗兰克重复着，他的目光出现了一丝无措。他突然一下子抽身走回去了。

凯跟上去，抚摸他的肩膀。但她无法知道弗兰克听到的声音究竟是如何的。

为了游城的计划，凯特多向酒保打听了一会儿交通。她没想到弗兰克会在等待着她的时候，再次被什么影子吸引。

结果，来到街面上，又是她追着弗兰克，劝说他停下来。

“你看不见吗？”弗兰克问她，“每一次他都出其不意地出现！他手里拿着枪，他也打不中，可他总是能一下溜走！每一个街角，他指不定就会出现！”

“谁？”凯站在弗兰克面前，四面的风声轻微地压迫着她的耳膜。

弗兰克不可置信一样地停顿了片刻。

“诺尔——他妈的——特纳！那个已经死了的杂种！”

弗兰克看看她，又看着一个方向。

“凯，你待在这里不要动。”

他朝小巷里走去，凯看见他犹疑警惕的身影。他也许正目光闪烁地扫视着垃圾堆，扫视着暗角，但四处都是雪花——半空的飘飞的、地上化水的，黑乎乎的雪花。

凯听见了连续几记枪响。她发不出声音，一面朝巷子深处跑去，一面祈祷着弗兰克。

巷子口很快就恢复了安静。散乱的脚印旁，黑胸针卧在雪水中间。


End file.
